Don't Stop Believing
by MoonLike
Summary: Jacob et Paul font partis de la meute des Quilleutes, mais on ne peux pas dire que ce sait une amitié vraiment grande. Et pourtant , pour Paul, une imprégnation pourrai sauver ce malentendu entre eux. Mais voilà, Jacob et sa grande fierté ainsi que son amour pour Bella pourrait peux être empêcher ce grand amour. /!\ Scènes de sexe plutôt bien écrit tout au long de l'histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lectrices ou lecteurs. Depuis un certains temps je lis des **

**fanfictions de tout genre. Voilà pourquoi je me suis dis , «Et si moi aussi...?» Et me**

**voici donc , a créer ma première fanfiction! Je ferrai évidemment le plus rapide**

**possible et je ne ferai pas le coup du «je ne préviens pas mes lecteurs / lectrices de mon**

**arrêt sur la fiction que je ne continue plus» ou encore le coup de «la panne**

**d'inspiration» . En échange de ma rapidité et de ma créativité dans le but de vous**

**divertir a me lire , je ne souhaite qu'une chose: des reviews , c'est le signe de votre **

**passage et de votre envie à me lire. Voilà j'ai fini mon petit monologue nous pouvons **

**donc commencer! (hum!hum!) **

_**Titre: Don' t stop believing (n'arrête pas d'y croire en français)**_

_**Auteur: MoonLike**_

_**Rated: M (j'utiliserai un vocabulaire très descriptif /!\ vous êtes prévenus) (-14 ans)**_

_**Univers: Twilight (plus le film que le livre)**_

_**Couple: Jacob / Paul … et pleins d'autres ...miam!**_

_**Note: je recherche un/une béta-lecteur/lectrice, ET les personnages utilisé ne **_

_**m'appartienne pas T.T! Ils sont soumis a Stephenie Meyer hé hé … mais seul le **_

_**déroulement et l'histoire m'appartient, donc pas touche! **_

* * *

**_~ Don't Stop Believing ~_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Pov Paul (Point Of View: point de vue)

Le réveil fut délicat. Mais il le fallait bien , car ne pas aller en cours pourrait avoir des

impacts sur les tests de fin d'année. Nous étions le 28 janviers 2013 et les épreuves de fin

d'année étant en juin , il fallait sérieusement s'y mettre . Mais pour moi , Paul Yruma , 16

ans et en phase d'être diplômé au lycée de Forks c'était juste impossible . Déjà , rien que le

simple mot « devoirs » me donnais envie de courir alors avoir un diplôme … c'est me

demander la lune ! Mais si je voulait un diplôme c'était pour la simple raison que je ne

voulais pas passer ma vie à la réserve avec la meute. Même si ma métamorphose en loups-

Garous serrai difficile a gérer, j'étais prêt a prendre le risque et a me lancer dans un avenir

prometteur .

Pour en revenir au réveil , il était 6H30 et il était temps de me lever pour me préparer. Après

un petit déjeuner vite engloutis , un douche froide pour le réveil et autres soins dans la salle

de bains , je chopa mon sac a l'entrée de la maison , éteignit la lumière , et partit . Je vis

Embry , Jared , Quill et son frère sortir de leur cabane respective ainsi que Leah et Emily.

Seth lui restait encore à la réserve et n'allais pas en cours car cela ne fessait que 3 mois qu'il

avais muté et puis il n'était qu'en dernière année de collège. Le seul n'étant pas dehors et qui

manquait a l'appel était Jacob Black, fils de Billy Black , notre doyen Quilleute. Tous les

matins pour partir en cours , nous montions dans notre seul et unique voiture , un petit

tous terrain. Mais sans Jacob nous ne pouvions partir.

**Paul**:_ Je vais chercher Jacob , attendez moi là je fait vite_ .

**Embry: **_Okey, dépêche toi, sa me tenterai beaucoup de partir et de vous laisser y aller à_

_pied!_

Je l'entendit rire mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre car je n'étais pas d'humeur a me

marrer avec Embry ce matin. Je m'élança en direction de la cabane de Jacob en imaginant

bien qu'est ce que serrai son excuse pour son retard. Une foi devant sa porte je m'arrêta net

et je toqua. J'attendis 2 bonne minutes mais n'ayant aucune réponse je me décida a entré de

force. Ainsi , j'ouvris la porte et j' avança dans la pièce sombre. Il n'y avais aucune lumière

allumé , j'en déduis alors que se gros feignant ne c'était même pas donné la peine de se lever.

Je trouvas sa chambre sans trop de mal car j'y était allé auparavant un bon nombre de fois,

même si il le fallait l'avouer , nous n'étions pas très proche tout les deux. Une foi la porte de

sa chambre ouverte , j'alluma la lumière. A ce moment la je le vis ,les couettes de lit

poussé jusqu'à ses pieds , torse nu ne portant qu'un simple boxer noir . En m'approchant de

lui je pus entendre ses respirations régulières , il dormait paisiblement. Je m'approchas

encore plus près de Jacob jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelques cm seulement. Ma main alla tapoter

son bras . N'entendit aucune réponse je retourna son corps endormis sur son dos , fessant

apparaître un torse musclé aux abdos et aux pectoraux bien développé... tout comme moi

évidemment . En le retournant je ne pus m'empêcher d'apercevoir un élément frappent qui

ne me choqua guère , une bosse parfaitement bien dessiné au niveau de son boxer noir qui

était maintenant un peu trop serré. Soit il avais envi de pisser , soit son rêve était très

plaisant. Dans un geste qui m'étonna , je me mit à malaxer timidement le tissu du boxer ,

massant ainsi le pénis de Jacob , toujours endormit . Sentir son membre dur a travers son

boxer m'excita mais au bout d'un moment je fus obligé d'arrêter car Jacob gémissait , sans

doute de plaisir , à travers son rêve. Je me souvins alors de la raison du pourquoi j'étais ici.

Je donnas une légère mais rapide baffe a Jacob qui émergea alors de son sommeil.

**Jacob**: _Qu...hey! Paul qu'est se que tu fous ici putin!?_

**Paul**: _Je rêve ou quoi! Regarde l'heure crétin! La prochaine fois réveil toi plus tôt car je te signal qu'ont a cours là!_

**Jacob**: _Merde … j'ai du oublié de mettre mon réveil... euh je me dépêche! Attend moi dehors j' fais vite!_

Je sortit de la cabane et quelques minutes après Jacob ressortit , enfin prêt a partir . Nous

rejoignons alors les autres dans la voiture et Jacob s'excusa rapidement mais seul Leah pesta

pour son retard. La voiture démarra en direction du lycée et a ce moment là je repensa a la

scène chez Jacob. Je trouva bizarre que j'avais pus prendre du plaisir a faire ce que j'avais

fais sur le corps de Jacob , même si cela n'avais duré que quelques minutes. A force d'y

réfléchir je fini par ne plus y pensé car j'avais autre chose a étudier , et c'était le lycée.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

* * *

**Voilà tous le monde, premier chapitre fini ='-'=!**

**J'ai voulut accélérer les événements entre Paul et Jacob car le train train habituel a **

**écrire, autant le lire chez Stephenie Meyers.**

**Pour la suite je ne compte pas écrire une fiction de 15 chapitres, mais bien plus. Voilà **

**pourquoi après ceci, nous irons petits par petits (et ce voulant du se** il faudra se **

**retenir un peu car pas envie de conclure tout de suite :P) … (et là je viens de perdre **

**tous mes lecteurs lol)**

**Si je vous dit que, si je n'ai pas minimum 3 reviews, je ne publie pas le chapitre 2 … **

**vous me les offrez?**

**A vos claviers! (prend un fouet et commence a se la jouer en mode Indiana Jones hé hé!)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou! Un grand merci a ceux qui suivent ma fic' et qui m'ont apporté pas mal de leurs**

**soutiens! (Un mot , même petit , peut faire des heureux) Assez bavardé , que l'histoire**

**reprenne! **

* * *

_**Don't Stop Believing**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Pov Jacob_

Le trajet jusqu'au Lycée ne dura que quinze minutes, mais mon retard nous coûtas de nous dépêchez

, car les portes de l'établissement fermaient à 8h05. Nous arrivâmes donc dans les alentours de 7h58

et nous sortîmes de la voiture rapidement pour franchir le portail de ''l'enfer''. La sonnerie avait

sonner déjà depuis trois bonnes minutes, c'est pourquoi Embry partit avec Jared, Quill junior avec

Leah et enfin Emily avec l'autre Quill dans les salles de classes respectives. Pour ma part , c'était

avec Paul , car ouai , j'avais eu la ''chance'' d'être dans la même classe que lui aussi, que nous nous

dirigeâmes vers notre première matière de la matinée … sport! Pendant deux heures d'affilées nous

aurons cette activité , après il faudra retrouver ces trucs que l'ont appellent ''salles de classes et

professeurs de maths et compagnie''. Avec Paul dans la classe , je devais l'avouer , je me sentais

moins seul. Vu que ma métamorphose de loups-Garous m'aidait physiquement , en EPS j'étais un

tueur. Mais avec Paul au moins sa me mettaient quelques difficultés dans les activités sportives.

Nous arrivâmes dans le couloir du gymnase , là ou le professeur de sport nous expliqua l'emploi du

temps de ce matin. Nous avions donc basket cette matinée.

Nous sortîmes de la grande salle pour aller nous changer dans les vestiaires.

Arrivé dans la petite pièce , je lâcha mon sac sur un banc et me posa a côté. Les autres gars se

changeant aussi je pus voir Paul me regarder discrètement ce qui ne me gêna guère, sauf ci

évidemment, c'est parce qu'il voulait se battre. A sa , je répondais toujours présent! Mais là, même

au moment où je dus enlever mon jeans et mon t-shirt pour me mettre en tenu de sport, il me

regarda. Je crus même voir qu'il matais mon boxer, ce qui là, me choqua. Nous avions toujours été

en rivalité avec Paul. Je ne savais pas se qu'il avais se matin, mais il faudrait que je pense a lui

signer un autographe si c'est se qu'il voulait!

Une fois tous en tenu, nous sortîmes des vestiaires pour retourné dans le gymnase.

Pov Paul

Je n'était pas vraiment moi ce matin. Déjà lors des vestiaires, où là j'avais passé le clair de mon

temps a regarder Jacob se changer. La vue de son boxer me remémora la scène quand il dormait ce

matin. Et si il n'y avais pas eus les autres mecs, je parirai que je me serrai jeté dessus a tel point que

j'aurai déchiré se simple morceau de tissus pour voir l'objet de ma convoitise. Je ne me

reconnaissait vraiment plus... Je n'était pas gay à se que je sache! Mais le problème , c'est que je ne

pouvais m'empêcher de penser a Jacob. Ce putin de beau gosse... rien que de le voir manier le

ballon de basket, de piquer des sprint vers le camp adverse , de s'envoler pour mettre un panier , de

bouger son bassin , ses bras et ses jambes parfaitement musclés...

Rien que de m'entendre m'aurai donner envie de vomir, mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était presque jouissif de le voir, de seulement le voir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

L'heure d'EPS passa à une vitesse inouï , et lorsque le prof' de sport nous dit que c'était la fin et qu'il

fallait retourner se changer, je ne l'aurai pas cru si je n'avais pas vu l'heure inscrite sur le grand

panneau mural du gymnase.

Dans les vestiaires , tous le monde se changea rapidement. Seulement , un mec du nom d'Esteban,

un peu excité par le sport, commença à s'énerver.

**Esteban:**_Pff'! A la place de te la jouer Jacob je regarderai plutôt mon équipe , tu la jouais perso a chaque fois qu'à la fin sa fessait pitié a voir!_

A ce moment là, Jacob releva la tête, surpris car il n'avais que très peu d'insultes, surtout de ce

genre.

**Jacob:**_ Où est le problème? J'ai fait gagner mon équipe et j'ai fait rager la tienne … sois bon joueur mec !_

Je vis alors qu'Esteban pris très mal la phrase relancé de Jacob a son propos. Il se leva et alla en

direction de Jacob, les poings serrés.

**Esteban: **_Je vais retirer se visage de petit malin que tu tien sur ta gueule Jacob, tu vas la sentir passer celle l...!_

Au moment où Esteban avais levé le bras pour donner un poing a Jacob, je m'était levé et j' avait

cogné cet abruti plus rapidement. Jacob aurai pus évité le geste d'Esteban et l'envoyé par terre après,

mais sans réfléchir je l'avais protégé, comme obligé de le faire. Lorsque Esteban alla se fouetter de

plein fouet contre le mur d'en face, un silence de mort se plaça dans la salle. Tous les regards

étaient porté sur moi, même celui de Jacob. Celui ci me regardait d'un air mi surpris, mi en colère.

Sans attendre la suite des événements, je sortis du vestiaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pov Jacob

La petite histoire du vestiaire avec Paul m'avais littéralement stupéfié. Déjà que l'ont se parlaient

que très rarement , et que nous étions rival a un point a nous confondre avec des gamins, je

n'arrivai pas a comprendre son geste. Certes, il m'avais ''aidé'' , mais je n'avais nullement besoin de

son aide, et encore moins pour se genre de problème.

Pendant le cours d'histoire et d'anglais, plusieurs regards se portaient sur moi et Paul, a mon plus

grand regret. Esteban n'était pas retourné en cours, les larmes aux yeux, celui ci était retourné chez

lui car son dos, ayant tous pris lors du choc, avais été légèrement endommagé. Pour ce qui est de

Paul, aucun ne l'avais balancé, peut être par peur d'avoir affaire a la même punition qu'il avais porté

sur Esteban...

Paul ne m'avais adressé aucun mot depuis les vestiaires, mais je ne voulait pas qu'il s'en échappe

aussi facilement. J'allais lui parler au réfectoire, qu'il le voulait ou non!

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

**Voili voilou! Qu'en pensez vous de cette petite approche entre Jacob et Paul... bon surtout**

**pour Paul!**

**On se rapproche de notre conclusion peut être: Paul se serrait-il imprégné de Jacob?**

**Pour le savoir, il suffit d'attendre le chapitre 3 (qui est en court d'écrit et qui serra assez long **

**avec pas mal de rebondissements passionnant et … alléchant!)**

**Voici une petite phrase tiré du chapitre 3: «Je ne me sentais pas prêt pour l'entendre, surtout**

**venant de lui... et si mes craintes étaient réel? Comment ferai je? A ce moment là, je compris**

**que mon avenir serrai sans aucun doute... anéanti lors de sa réponse!» **

**Voilà, Review ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou, à partir de maintenant, car épreuves de devoirs communs fini, je posterai plus vite.**

**Par contre merci pour les reviews et pour les favoris, comme toujours sa fait énormément**

**plaisir!**

**Que l'histoire reprenne!**

* * *

_** Don't Stop Believing**_ ~

_**Chapitre 3**_

Pov Paul

Ce fut avec la plus grande des forces que je dus lui parler. J'étais entré dans le réfectoire du lycée

après que la sonnerie de midi eut sonné à la fin du cours d'anglais. J'avais tracé pour éviter de

m'expliquer avec lui sur l'incident qui c'était produit ce matin au vestiaire … mais c'était peine

perdu car à peine mon plateau repas posé sur une table vide, une autre personne m'interpella avant

d'y posé son plateau aussi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me poser trop de question, car a peine la tête

levé je reconnu ce visage au teint métisse , au cheveux ébouriffés noirs et a ses yeux d'une noirceur

absolument magnifique. Je dut me retenir de toute mes forces pour ne pas l'envoyer boulé, même si

je devais l'avouer: je n'avais aucune envie qu'il parte.

**Jacob:**_Alors Paul, on joue les petits gardien avec moi? Je ne savais pas que tu était aussi gentil _

_pour me faire sa hé hé hé!_

**Paul: **_...A choisir j'aurai préféré voir Esteban te refaire le portrait sur ta belle petite gueule, mais _

_j'avais besoin de me défouler tu vois! Alors j'ai pas cherché et j'ai frappé … t'es content_

_maintenant?_

**Jacob: **_J'ai une belle gueule, c'est vrai? Hé hé! Sa me ferrai presque rougir tu sais! Mais la_

_prochaine fois, sa sera à moi de me défouler, et tu te mailleras de tes affaires OK Paul?_

**Paul: **_… et tu t'attend à ce que je dise oui? Tu me prend pour Seth ou quoi?!_

**Jacob: **_Ah! Sa m'aurai étonné aussi que tu perde ta manière impulsive de parler au gens! Si tu veux_

_on peut régler sa , après les cours à la Push? Histoire de te montrer de quoi est capable la famille _

_Black!_

**Paul: **_Conte la dessus, tu va pas comprendre ce qui va t'arriver Jacob!_

Nous finîmes de manger en parlant de tous et de rien... Nous finissions les cours à 15H30

aujourd'hui avec les mathématiques et la physique comme dernières matières … je n'avais pas

tellement envie d'y aller mais me dire que ce soir j'allais mettre Jacob K.O une bonne foi pour

toute, mettais le temps en accélération.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Pov Jacob

Nous rentrâmes a pied vu que Leah et Quill finissaient à 17H20 aujourd' fois arrivée a la

Push, ce qui ne mit pas longtemps vu que notre métamorphose nous donnait une marche

plus intense et rapide même en étant sous forme humaine, Paul et moi nous séparèrent pour rentrer

chacun dans notre cabane, histoire de nous changer car à la normal, nous ne portons qu'un simple

caleçon et un short court troué. Nous nous retrouvâmes, Paul et moi comme convenu à 16H dans la

forêt.

Pov Paul

Il se trouva devant moi, toujours en étant sous sa forme humaine, ma vue ne pus s'empêcher d'aller

regarder sa parfaite musculature. Il n'était pas en position de combat mais je sentais qu'il serrai prêt

a toutes attaques surprises de ma part.

**Jacob: **_Dit , Paul, pourquoi t'arrête pas de me mater non-stop? Sa deviens chiant a la fin... je c'est_

_que je suis beau mais je préfère quant c'est les meufs, tu vois se que je veux dire? Hé hé..!_

Il me tira sa langue ensuite de sa, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

Je couru rapidement et le plaqua au sol. Sans attendre une réplique de sa part, je le retourna et lui

mit les bras croisés dans son dos , ma jambe gauche par dessus immobilisant ainsi les bras de

Jacob.

**Jacob: **_Tu aurais pus attendre que je sois prêt Paul!_

**Paul: **_Ne cherche pas d'excuse Jacob, tu avais apparemment mieux a faire en parlant de femmes!_

Je ne relâchas pas ma prise, mais à la place mes deux mains inoccupées allèrent immobiliser ses

deux puissant genoux musclé et finement poilus.

A ce moment là, au contacte de nos deux peaux, ce fut le déclic...

Mon esprit se ferma, tout mon monde s'arrêta, mon cœur avec. C'était comme si des millions de

files se détachaient de mon corps et me libérais, petits par petits. A la place de tous se qui se

trouvais dans mon cerveau et ma vie, une chose remplaça le tout: Jacob Black.

Ne voyant pas le coups venir, la jambe gauche de Jacob se libéra de mon étreinte et vint se

propulser sur mon torse qui me fit décoller du corps de Jacob, m'envoyant ainsi contre un tronc

d'arbre.

La douleur ne ce fit pas trop entendre mais déjà, Jacob était devant moi, prêt a porter un second

coups.

**Paul: **_Ja...Jacob attends!_

**Jacob: **_Cherche pas Paul! Tu ma cherché , tu va me trouvé enfoiré!_

**Paul: **_C'est bon ta gagné, laisse moi partir, je t'en pris!_

A ce moment là, sans m'y attendre, une larme glissa de ma joue. Jacob, qui l'avais remarqué ne

compris pas et s'écarta en étant surpris de ma réaction.

**Jacob: **_Euh... j'ai pas compris se qui se passe là... t'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui Paul..._

Sans qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose d'autre, je me levis et partis en direction de ma cabane. Je ne

comprenais pas ce que j'avais depuis se matin.

Arrivé devant ma cabane je vis le jeune Seth arrivé en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas saqué ce

gosse, pas qu'il avais un sale caractère, loin de là, mais sa façon d'être toujours positif, d'éprouver

de la compassion pour tous et rien... non je ne pouvais pas le blairer du tout.

**Seth: **_Sa...salut Paul, sa va? Ta pas l'air bien vu ta tête... je peux t'aider si tu veux? _

**Paul: **_Dégage Seth, je vais très bien occupe toi de tes affaires!_

Après lui avoir fièrement répondu, je ferma la porte de ma cabane après y avoir entré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Pov Jacob

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine entière qu'il était resté au lit, chez lui, pour je ne sais quelle

raison. Tous les soirs, j'allai apporter a son père les cours que nous avions faits au lycée. Je ne

savais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais le voir, son père m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait recevoir de

visites pour le moment. Le seul problème, c'est que personne ne pouvais le voir, et moi, je trouvais

sa étrange car a la normal, Paul était un mec du genre plutôt costaud et le voir fondre en larme lors

de notre petit affrontement plus le faite qu'il soit collé au lit une semaine ne me disait rien de bon.

De toute façon je n'avais jamais été vraiment proche de lui... Mais quelque chose en moi me fessait

m'inquiéter pour Paul.

Pov Paul

Le lendemain matin d'après, celui de notre petit combat qui a mal tourné entre moi et Jacob, je ne

me sentais vraiment pas bien lors de mon réveil. Je n'avais aucune fièvre, aucun rhume, ni rien

d'une maladie du moins... mais j'avais quelque chose en moi d'anormale... comme un manque

énorme, un trou que je ne pouvais remplir de moi-même. Mon père, après m'avoir vu au déjeuné,

m'avais conseillé de rester au lit ce jour là. Le seule problème, c'est que le jour d'après et ce qui

suivent furent identiques, ou presque... Cela empirai. Je transpirai en abondance, je n'avais plus

faim, et mes forces m'abandonnais sans que je n'y puisse y faire quelque chose. Mon père appela

alors notre doyen qui, évidemment, se connaissait en remèdes et autres. Je ne pouvais voir que lui,

imaginé moi dans un hôpital sinon... en me transformant malencontreusement en loups... non, seul

Billy Black, père de Jacob Black et doyen des Quileute pouvais m'aider. J'acceptais donc, une

semaine après, sa visite. Il vint en soirée, rapportant en même temps les leçons que Jacob lui avais

donné pour le lycée. Après avoir salué mon père, il entra dans ma chambre seul et vint se mettre a

côté de mon lit grâce a son fauteuil roulant.

**Billy: **_Ton père ma parlé des symptômes que tu présentais Paul... mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu lui _

_a complètement tous dis... Je me trompe? _

**Paul: **_Je... c'est pourtant tous se que j'ai..._

**Billy: **_Vraiment? Rien d'important ou d'anormale ne t'ai arrivé durant ces derniers jours?_

Il me fixa d'un regard attentif et interrogateur, comme si il y avais une autre cause que je n'avais pas

envisagé et qui était normalement logique.

**Paul: **_Non, absolument rien... ah... en faite si... mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sans grande_

_importance._

Je me souvins alors du moment que j'avais ressentis lorsque j'avais été en contacte avec Jacob. Billy

avais relevé la tête, comme prêt a entendre une réponse délicate de ma part.

**Paul: **_Il y a quelques jours, il c'est passé quelque chose qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant._

_Voyez vous, Billy, en touchant physiquement une personne j'ai ressentis comme... une attirance. Et_

_c'est depuis se moment là, du moins, je pense que tous a commencé. Savez vous de quoi il s'agit?_

Je ne me sentais pas prêt pour l'entendre, car d'un côté, j'avais déjà une petite idée de ce que cela

pouvais être. Et si mes craintes étaient réel... comment ferai je? A ce moment là, je compris que

mon avenir serrai sans aucun doute... anéanti lors de sa réponse... si elle était en rapport à ce que je

pensais.

**Billy: **_A ce que tu viens de me dire, et a ce qui me manquai pour te dire réellement ce qui t'arrive..._

_je peux en effet conclure que tu t'es imprégné de cette fameuse personne. Alors voilà ce qu'il faut_

_faire Paul: retrouve cette personne, où qu'elle soit, et unissez vous au plus vite! Selon moi, si ton_

_imprégné n'est pas avec toi d'ici cinq jours, ou qu'il ne t'accepte pas, tu mourra de chagrin ou de _

_faim._

A son dernier mot, Billy me tapota l'épaule et partis de la maison. A la normal, si mon imprégné

n'aurait pas été Jacob Black, je l'aurai rejoins tête foncé, mais là... c'était tout a fait impossible.

Jacob aimait Bella plus que tous, et puis je suis un homme. Je ne sais pas du tous comment cela va

ce passer, mais je crois bien que ma vie est sur le point de vivre son dernier virage...

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

**Et voilà comment se termine le chapitre 3... Paul est dans une mauvaise passe, Jacob ne se**

**doute de rien, et pourtant le chapitre 4 annonce bien des rebondissement favorable... **

**ou in-favorable! Pour le savoir … **

**R~E~V~I~E~W?**

**PS: Bonne saint valentin! 3**


End file.
